Basic Relationships 101: Legend of Love Two
by Hikari Takaishi
Summary: Okay, here's more of the Sora, Taichi, Yamato love triangle story. Um, I'm not good with summaries... sooo... ^_^; Let's just say that Sora gets angry with the attention that Taichi's receiving from Yamato. Hey, it's just a study session, right? Please r/


****

Basic Relationships 101: Legend of Love Two

An annoying sound came from the telephone early in the morning. Well, early for Taichi, it was seven o' clock. He opened his eyes and saw his pillow. Another ring of the phone caused him to sit up and pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Taichi…"

"Sora? Sora! I'm sorry I didn't have a chance to call you!" Taichi was wide-awake now and practically strangling the phone. "I really am sorry. The st-studying went a little longer than I expected."

"I guess," Sora sighed, "it's okay. What'd you do?"

Taichi thought about what they actually did and started to tell her; "First we started on the English shit. We just-"

"Don't cuss."

"Sorry," apologized the boy, "but we just wrote down our thoughts on the universe and all that junk. Then I worked on my math; I think I'm ready for the test now."

"That's good."

"Really good. Now I might be able to still play soccer. And then Yamato reminded me of the social studies test tomorrow. This is Thursday, right?"

"Right."

"Good…" Taichi stood up from his bed and noticed his little sister already gone. "Well uh, then I just ate dinner there and such."

"But you stayed there until it was nine o' clock…"

Taichi froze. His mind replayed what happened and how dangerously close he came to being not being loyal to his relationship with Sora. Yamato and himself had had a conversation about love and confusion and curiosity. One thing led to another and they soon were merely an inch apart. They both had curiosity like a cat, but they also knew about Sora and here voice on this. Before anything else happened, Taichi left in a hurry. He told Yamato that he was sorry and thanked him for the study session. Then he didn't stay to listen to his reply. 

"Taichi?"

"Sorry," he spoke, his tone losing its volume; "I should be going now. I gotta get ready for school. See you there." 

After that, he hung the phone up and went to get ready for school.

~

"Funny," Yamato mumbled. His hand was on the doorknob of his front door and his coat was on and his bag was in his free hand. "I think I'm forgetting something…" He swirled around in a half-circle and glanced around his apartment room. His father's snoring was the only thing he could hear. Finally he picked up Taichi's math book and left out the door.

As he made his way down the hallway, his hands opened the book to look at the signature. Taichi's name was scribbled carelessly and messily. It made Yamato smile a little bit. He realized that he wasn't paying attention by the time he got outside. His mind was still on the name. Then he bumped into somebody.

"Ouch! Watch where you're going."

"Shit, I'm sorry."

"Don't cuss."

Yamato stood up and wiped off the frost on his pants. "Uh, hey, Sora."

Sora stood up as well and adjusted her bag. "Hey, Yamato."

"How goes life?"

"Life goes good."

"That's good." Yamato picked up the math book and handed it to the girl. "This is Taichi's. He left it, so you could give it to him."

"I don't see him until fifth." Sora said. "And I won't see him in the morning; I have to help Mrs. A."

"With what?" Yamato asked, taking the book back and starting to walk.

Sora followed. "She's a little ill so I volunteered to help her with her papers and stuff."

"That's nice."

"Yeah." She replied. "So what'd you and Tai do?"

"We mainly studied for the social studies test." He answered truthfully. "I still can't believe he can't remember the capital of France."

"Aw, well, he should. It's the most romantic-est place ever. Supposedly."

"That's what I told him. He said he was getting to the point that he'd remember."

"Oh! Come on now! Taichi never remembers anything. He forgot to call me last night."

Yamato blinked and thought about the little study session they had:

__

"Damn it, I have to call Sora." Taichi said.

"Right now? In the middle of a discussion?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt if I were five minutes late for the call."

It was their talk that kept Taichi from calling Sora. Yamato felt a little guilty; but he couldn't say anything to Sora. What would he say? What would she think?

"Yamato?"

"Sorry…"

"Jeez, it must be a guy-thing." Sora rolled her eyes and grinned. "Both you and Taichi spaced out when I made a comment of the phone call."

Yamato laughed uneasily and his grip around the book tightened. "Y-yeah, a guy-thing."

~

Later that morning, Yamato met Taichi in math class and gave the book to him. They chatted for a few minutes, pretending nothing happened that past night. Then the bell rang and Yamato had the last words:

"Good luck, Taichi."

Taichi's pencil tapped against the desk until he received the test. His eyes scanned the two-paged quiz and a sigh escaped his lungs. He suddenly got the urge to fall from his desk and pretend he was ill. But the words of encouragement forced him to write his name at the top and begin the test.

Near the middle of the test, Taichi hesitated on a question. _Eighteen rooms in one dorm times two students in one room. _He thought._ What was that about canceling? Damn it, I hate tests._ The brunette looked up and turned to his right to see Yamato already near the end of the quiz. He lowered his head into his hands and thought about the problem. When he looked back at Yamato, Yamato was looking back. Taichi showed a look of confusion. Yamato just gave him a raise of the eyebrow and mouthed the words, "Damn it." They both hid a chuckle and Taichi finally remembered what cancelled out.

The bell sounded to end the class and the Yagami barely finished the last question. A triumphant grin came onto his face as he handed in his test. Yamato walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"You think you did well?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think I did." Taichi answered. "Thanks, Yamato."

"Anytime."

~

When school was ending, Yamato and Taichi made plans to study again. They also had more work to do for their English class. Both of them made remarks of how it was pointless, but they didn't really care.

"Hey, guys!" Sora ran up and poked Taichi in the arm. He in return turned around and poked back. 

"What's up?" they said to Sora.

"I was wondering if you guys were having a study session. 'Cause maybe I could join you."

"You're not in our social studies class though…" Voiced Yamato.

"So? Maybe I can help Taichi remember the capital of France." She teased.

Taichi smirked a little bit. He didn't notice that Yamato wasn't even paying attention to their conversation anymore. As things turned out, Sora was going to join the study date around six o' clock. That's when her mother dismissed her from the shop. And she was to leave at seven thirty. That left two hours before and then the hours after for Taichi and Yamato to work on their English work. They were going to 'combine their minds' for the countries and capitals, as Sora put it. Yamato figured it was another way for her to flirt with Taichi and him to flirt back. 

~

"For centuries the people of this world were captivated by the stars." Yamato read from a piece of paper. "And for centuries the people wanted to know more about them. Sound good? Or is it too cheesy?"

"I don't know." Taichi sighed and tossed a paper airplane into the middle of the room. "I don't really care right now."

"I bet you did just fine on your test." Yamato turned to look at his friend. "You said yourself that you think you did okay."

"It's not really that." Taichi muttered and propped his feet up on the table in front of him.

The blond sat down on the couch and folded his arms behind his head. "What's wrong then?"

Taichi glanced at the time. "Twenty minutes before Sora gets here…"

"Yeah? So?"

"Yamato, what did we almost do last night?"

There was silence.

"Yeah, I thought so." Taichi looked down.

"It was just a misapprehension of feelings." Yamato said lowly.

"Misapple-what?" 

Yamato chuckled; "Just a misunderstanding."

"Ah…"

"Yeah…" The blond turned to the kitchen. "Hungry?"

"No."

"Me neither… Thirsty?"

"Sorta."

Yamato didn't say anything; he just left to get the drinks. When he returned, he held out a pop can to his friend.

"Thanks." 

"You're welcome."

Small conversation flowed between the two. Nothing really interesting ever caught their interest. It was mainly three word sentences. Neither of the boys tried to talk about anything. After a few minutes, Taichi fell asleep with his body slouched against the armrest of the couch. Yamato was writing things down for their project, waiting for Sora to come over.

"Matt," Taichi called, seven minutes after he fell asleep. Yamato shot his head up, slightly startled from the ruined silence. 

"What's wrong?"

Taichi opened his eyes and rubbed them a little. "I don't feel good anymore."

The blonde blinked; "Is there something I could do?"

"I dunno…" 

Yamato slid to his friend's side and put his hand on his forehead. "You're slightly warm."

"When did I get sick?"

"Ah, maybe last night, this morning… Like I'd know, Taichi!"

"Damn it, sarcasm isn't good for me at this moment."

"Damn it, shut up."

"Damn it."

"We say damn it too much."

"Damn it…" Taichi chuckled. That short conversation soon became the favored trademark between them.

"Seriously though, are you going to be okay?" Yamato turned into a worried friend again.

"Yeah, my head hurts though." Taichi looked up at the light-haired boy and smirked. "Thanks for worrying though."

"Worrying? Who said anything about that?"

"Ah, shut up, you."

Yamato grinned and lightly punched Taichi's shoulder. The brunette then gave him a slight jab in the stomach. They started to wrestle boyishly and acted like they were eleven again. As the door swung open, Sora saw Yamato on Taichi, both had their arms entwined around the other's. And Yamato was sitting on the other boy's knees. Her eyes grew wide and her mind received the wrong idea. Taichi looked up and looked at her angry face.

"Sora, we're just-"

"Ugh, whatever." She slammed the door, not even wanting to know what was going on.

Yamato fell off and laughed uneasily. He then jumped up and ran to the door, trying to find the confused girl.

"Sora!" he called out and turned the corner. A sharp hit came to his left cheekbone and made him stumble back in surprise. Sora stood with her tennis racket in her hand. With another fling of her wrist, the edge of the racket made contact with the left part of Yamato's forehead. 

"Damn it, Sora, stop!" Yamato yelled and caught the racket before she could hit him again.

"What are you trying to do anyway!" exclaimed the girl. 

"We were wrestling, Sora, chill out!"

"Wrestling! Ha! I never knew you as a-"

Yamato stood up and wrapped his left hand on her right shoulder. "Shut up, you don't know anything." He warned with a violent shake. After releasing the racket, Yamato turned away and started to walk back.

"Poor Taichi," Sora whispered. It was obvious that she was thinking the wrong thing about the two. Her hand let go of the piece of equipment strongly. It apparently hit the back of the blonde's head on purpose. 

"Argh," Yamato felt the pain and collapsed on the lightly carpeted floor in front of him. Blackness encompassed his mind and he soon fell unconscious.

-Basic Relationships 101: Legend of Love Two-

Okay, I know my fight sequences are stupid and lame. The truth is I've never written stuff like this before. Not really anyway. I know it sounds choppy, go ahead and flame me, but at least I tried. Tell me if you liked it or not. ~HT


End file.
